Return to Narnia
by PowerPen
Summary: The Seven daughters of Lillith are out to destroy Narnia, and Aslan must do everything he can to defend it. Beings from both worlds must join forces if they are to survive. Finally, Finally updated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters that belong to C. S. Lewis.

That means that I am not C. S. Lewis. So all of you people out there who beleived in the same things that C. S. Lewis did and refuse to beleive anything else, stop reading. Stop reading right now.

If you think like C. S. Lewis and you won't listen to me, beware. Women will be swinging swords, no matter how ugly it makes the battle. People will die, and they won't be coming back to life. And I warn you: The good guys won't always win.

If you have the guts to read on, then by all means do. If not, then I beg you to close this book before you damage your delicate sensibilites.


	2. Chapter 2

**PROLOUGE**

Tofor crawled forward, pulling himself forward by mainly using his hands. His back legs were nearly useless; one hoof was surely clinging on by merely a bloody strand. He was positive his other leg was broken in several places. It probably wouldn't have mattered anyway; he was sure those axes the giants used had severed his spine.

Oh, those bloody giants. The fawns of Cedarwind forest had heard tell of giants gathering at the nearby mountains, and joined forces with the centaurs to dispatch of them. Giant uprisings were common in this part of the land, though they usually failed. The important thing was to head them off before they got to the trees, or else there was the possibility of one of the oafs accidentally starting a forest fire.

Tofor groaned and pulled himself up onto a tree stump to rest a minute. Behind him were the bodies of hundreds of fallen warriors, Fawn and Centaur. He shuddered. The sight of their bodies caused him to involuntarily recall images of death, blood, and battle that he didn't care to recall. It had barely been a battle; slaughter would be a better word. All those warriors against a handful of giants, and they had failed, failed miserably. He had no idea what had happened. The giants had fought in formation, for Aslan's sake! Giants were far too dull to attack with more intelligence than it took to swing their weapons at the right people. But these giants had been taking orders from the lead giant, and when he had fallen, another giant had taken over. There was no second in command in normal giant groups; The most savage and largest giant of the pack could keep a loose amount of control over the others, but that was it.

"Are you going to sit there until the giants find you," A soft voice called. "Or would you prefer to get the hell out of here?"

Tofor turned his head around slowly, gripping his dagger. He relaxed as he saw a centaur limping over to him. It was Barzain, one of the centaur bowmen. Tofor waved grimly.

"Just resting myself for a minute." Tofor said, sheathing his dagger. "I fear I am paralyzed."

Barzain gave Tofor's legs a quick glance over. "You big- Your legs are perfectly fine."

"Aye, it's the back." Tofor sighed despondedly. "Afraid the spine snapped right in two."

Barzain skeptically examined his back. "Nasty gash, but you'll live."

Tofor tentatively tested his weight on his feet, and to his surprise they held without any serious complaint.

"Well what do you know." Tofor said, nodding to Barzain. "You must be a mighty powerful healer. My life is yours."

"You forgot the 'for what it's worth' part." Barzain commented dryly. Tofor didn't even acknowledge the insult.

"Come, let's flee this land of possessed giants." Tofor said, offering her his arm for support. Barzain took it, and they began walking.

"Possessed giants?" Barzain asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Aye, lass, they were obviously possessed." Tofor said wisely. "They had the strength of giants, yet the intelligence of a centaur or fawn. Who is it the work of but demons?"

Barzain got a haunted look in her eyes. "Do you mean to tell me you didn't see the figure?"

"Aye, I was pretty busy looking at the giants, so pardon my ignorance." Tofor grumbled. "What figure?"

"The figure-cloaked in red robes, standing on top of the rocks," Barzain said, dropping her voice to a whisper. "With eyes that seemed like you could lose your soul just by looking into them. That was what had been controlling them, although it might as well have been a demon."

"I'm guessing you got a pretty good look," Tofor said. "And a pretty good memory."

"I will never, ever forget that creature as long as I live." Barzain whispered urgently. "We need to warn the king."

"Why?" Tofor said. "How was that creature any different than the other thousand evil magic-users running around?"

"I possess the sight of many waters." Barzain said quietly. "The ability to detect those who are not from Narnia. For as far back as I can trace my family lineage, nobody else has had the sight. I believe I was given the sight because there would one day be a need for it. We must warn the king, because I believe that need has just been filled. _That creature was not of this world._"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I apologize if my British is poor. :-)

"Isn't this perfectly lovely?" Lucy sighed contentedly, sipping her hot chocolate.

It was the fifth day of the Pevensie's Christmas break, which they were spending with their mother at their grandfather's country house. She had inherited it after he had passed away, and liked it so much that she sold her old home and moved. Even Susan had come for Christmas, after a lot of threatening on Edmund's part and a lot of pleading on Lucy's part. Edmund secretly suspected that Peter had done something also, and something probably not too pleasant. Peter never exactly looked Susan in the eye when he spoke to her, and Susan barely spoke to him at all.

Still, it had been a wonderful holiday. They usually played outside in the snow, but when it was snowing too hard to go out Lucy would sometimes tell Edmund stories. Peter would come to listen every once in a while, and Susan would pretend to do her hair or makeup while really listening. Lucy had grown into a great storyteller over the years, and she had grown a lot subtler.

When Susan refused to believe in Narnia and Lucy was younger, Lucy had begged her to remember and burst into tears when Susan told her to stop talking nonsense. Nowadays, whenever Susan was pretending not to listen to a story, Lucy would start talking about the adventures in Narnia that Susan had never heard about. Lucy masterfully disguised the tale just enough so that Susan didn't get suspicious, but left enough in so that it sounded vaguely familiar.

Lucy had been getting increasingly edgy about Susan not believing in Narnia. For some reason that she couldn't put her finger on, it was now very important for Susan to remember Narnia, and quickly. So tonight, Lucy was planning her grand finale. Either Susan would finally remember, or she would never.

Edmund and Peter, having heard or lived through most of her stories before, could work out exactly what she was trying to do. Lucy knew she had to do her very best to disguise this particular story, For Susan knew it far too well.

"It's been a brilliant evening." Edmund agreed. He raised his glass and drained the last of his hot chocolate. "It would be even nicer if a certain somebody came in here to spend time with her family!"

There was a long sigh from the other room, and they heard footsteps moving towards the doorway.

"Bet it would be nicer still if that certain somebody brought the hot chocolate kettle with them." Peter said, downing the last of his hot chocolate also.

There was loud, exaggerated clanking, and a few moments later Susan stalked in, holding the hot chocolate kettle. She slammed it down on the table.

"Quiet, mum's sleeping." Peter said. Then, as an afterthought, he added, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Susan said stiffly, and turned around lightly to leave. Lucy and Edmund looked at each other, and both grabbed a hold of either of her arms.

Susan gave a slight shriek, and toppled into the chair between them. They quickly whipped the blanket on top of her.

"You horrible ruffians!" She said, shooting them disappointed looks.

"Oh yes, we're absolutely _wild_." Lucy said.

"Yes, do excuse us, but we've got to rampage across the countryside now." Edmund said. The joke was so horrible that Lucy and Edmund couldn't help but collapse into fits of quiet laughter. Susan almost giggled, but caught herself in time.

"Would you like to hear a story?" Lucy asked suddenly.

Susan was so startled that she almost said an outright yes. Instead, she settled for, "Yes- I suppose I have nothing better to do if you two are going to hold me hostage."

"Oh, no." Edmund said, and, despite Lucy's looks of protest, lifted the blanket off of her. "You are free to stay or go as you please."

"I suppose I already said yes." Susan said, in a false resigned voice. "Go ahead, Lu."

Lucy was slightly shocked. Susan hadn't called her Lu since she had stopped believing in Narnia. Lucy took a deep breath and began her story. It would probably be best to use none of their names in the story, but names close enough for Susan to identify with. And she hated to do this to the Narnians, especially Aslan, but she would have to pretend like they had been different animals. Susan heard of a lion too many times in connection with Narnia.

"Once upon a time lived a girl, named Susie." Lucy started carefully. "She lived with her three brothers, Lou, Ed, and Pete. One day, because of money problems, their mother couldn't afford all of the children. Their uncle offered to take them in, and the mother tearfully accepted. The four children thought that their stay was going to be dreadfully dull, but they found that it wasn't at all. Their uncle was an awfully nice person, and didn't restrict them from any area of the house, except for the attic. 'Never go into the attic.' He warned them. But Lou didn't listen."

Lucy paused for a moment before continuing. Susan drank a sip of her hot chocolate and looked at her expectantly. "Go on." She urged.

"Alright." Lucy said, sipping her hot chocolate. Edmund and Peter watched Susan and her intently. "Lou went into the attic, and found a whole different world. He was scared, until he met a creature called Mr. Tammy. Mr. Tammy was kind to him, and took Lou to his home. They had tea and cakes and all kinds of wonderful food. But Mr. Tammy had drugged the food to make Lou fall asleep."

"Well what does he expect, just following a random chap off in the middle of nowhere." Susan muttered.

"Mr. Tammy had been under orders to take him to the Red King, An evil warlock who made it winter everywhere and all the time, but without Christmas." Lucy continued. Susan frowned slightly at this. "Everyone was frightened of the Red King, but Mr. Tammy decided that he wouldn't take Lou to the Red King. Mr. Tammy knew that the Red King would do horrible things to him, but he didn't care. Mr. Tammy woke Lou up and told him that he and his siblings were in danger. He sent Lou back through the attic door to get them, and told him that when they came he would take them all to see the Rats."

Lucy thought that the rat bit would distract Susan from the similarity of the story to her adventures in Narnia. Susan hated all things small and furry.

"Ew, Lucy, that's quite disgusting." Susan said, with a small shudder. "If you keep talking like that I'm going to leave."

But Susan didn't go anywhere, and Lucy kept talking.

"Susie and her brothers didn't believe Lou at first, until one by one they all went into the attic. Their uncle never caught them, luckily. Finally, after all of them knew about the secret in the attic, they decided to go on a big trip together. Late at night, they all snuck up into the attic and into the secret world. Lou wanted to take them all to meet Mr. Tammy, but when they got to his home they found that Mr. Tammy was gone. All they found was a note that said 'Find the Rats'."

"Susie and the others searched the woods, calling the Rats' names. Finally, an eagle took pity on them and led them to the Rats' burrow. The Rats were actually quite large, so Susie had no trouble fitting inside. Mr. Rat told them about a prophecy, when the true king of the land would come and defeat the Red King, with the help of all four of them."

"Who was this true king of the land, they asked." Lucy said cautiously. She took a deep breath. "Was it a man?, They questioned. No, Mr. Rat said, He was a- a tiger, and his name was Aslan."

Lucy couldn't bear to pretend about Aslan; She had barely managed to choke out the word 'tiger'. Edmund's and Peter's breath caught in their throats. Lucy crossed her fingers.

By providence, by chance, or perhaps by Aslan himself, Susan just sipped her hot chocolate and looked at them all. "You look as if you've just seen a ghost. Keep telling the story, Lucy, you were the one who wanted to tell it in the first place."

"S-So," Lucy stuttered, hardly believing that Susan was still sitting there calmly after hearing the name 'Aslan'. "The Rats, Susie, and her brothers went in search of the great king Aslan. But the Red King had a surprise for them; He had dispatched his army of foxes, who were hunting Susie. Luckily, somebody got to Susie and her brothers first. It was Santa Claus."

"Oh, Lu, how silly." Susan said, but with a troubled expression on her face.

"Santa Claus gave them each a present. To Pete, he gave a sword. To Ed, he gave a-er" Lucy faltered. Edmund hadn't actually been there when Santa Claus had given them their presents. She decided to split her presents with him. "A dagger. To Lou, he gave a vial of healing potion that would cure any injury. And to Susan, he gave her a Bow and a quiver of arrows, and a horn that would bring help whenever blown."

Susan had finished her hot chocolate, but didn't go to the kettle for more. She was so enraptured with Lucy's story that she didn't even notice the name switch from Susie to Susan. Lucy decided to risk so more changes.

"The horn came in handy later, when the foxes found them." Lucy said. "Susan and Lucy were up in a tree, and Peter was at camp. They had found armies camp, and were rallying troops for a battle against the White King. Susan blew her horn, and Peter came running. A tiger came running also, and they knew it was Aslan. Aslan killed many of the foxes, but left the one trying to get Susan and Lucy. Peter killed that one with his sword."

Lucy had totally abandoned any pretense of a plot, and just focused on important parts of their adventure. It was now time for the most important part of all. "The White King, in one of many battle, captured Aslan. Susan and Lucy followed him, and watched the White Witch murder him. First, he was bound from head to toe, and they shaved his mane. His lovely mane. Then the spit on him and hit him and finally, the White Witch took her stone dagger and plunged it into him-"

She trailed off, tears streaming down her face as she relived the memory. Susan's eyes shined with tears. Edmund also had tears in his eyes, though Lucy had no idea why.

"We cried on him all night." Lucy said. "Until then dawn came, and the mice came, and they bit through the ropes. And-"

"Be quiet!" Susan shouted, jumping up so suddenly that the blanket fell onto the floor. "Be quiet right now, Lucy Pevensie! Why do you always have to start on this Narnia nonsense? It was a _game_, for goodness sake! And it was a pretty horrible one, if it has you carrying on like this. When will you all just grow up? There was no wardrobe! There was no Santa Claus! There was no White Witch! _And there was no Aslan!_"

Peter jumped to his feet also, feeling his side for a non existent sword. "Never speak about Aslan like that!"

"There is no sword, or healing potion, or bow and arrows!" Susan continued angrily, as if Peter hadn't even spoken. "There is no Mr. Tumnus, or Stone Table, Or horn-"

With perfect timing, (or imperfect if you were Susan), a loud, clear sound echoed throughout the house. To Susan, the noise was faint and fuzzy, and Mrs. Pevensie kept sleeping like she hadn't heard it at all. But Lucy, Edmund and Peter recognized the sound immediately.

Queen Susan's Horn.


End file.
